


He was a King

by Josten10_Minyard03



Category: The Raven Boys
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josten10_Minyard03/pseuds/Josten10_Minyard03





	He was a King

I watch Blue and Gansey as the rain begins to fall. Blue jerks her head up to the sky, fear in her eyes as if she didn’t understand. We stood in a clearing of trees in Cabeswater like we’d done countless number of times before, but something was wrong.

I hear the sob in Blue’s voice as she pleas “No no no! This can’t happen! No Gansey please” and then she collapsed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and rests his head on top of her, eyes closed. In that moment they looked eternal. The Page of Cups and the King.

“Gansey what’s going on?” I ask, completely lost.Noah and Adam both turn to face me, eyes with realization. It was Noah who spoke. 

“Oh Ronan you don’t know”. Sadness coated his voice. He was sad for me.

Gansey looked up then, Aglonby sweater splattered with heavy rain drops. He spoke clear and strong as he turned to us.

“Adam you were always better than me. You’re going to succeed, I know it, because I know you”.

He turns to Noah, still clutching Blue in his arms.

“Noah, thank you for everything you’ve given me. A friendship. An adventure. A life. I just hope I didn’t waste it” Noah just shakes his head. 

Then he turns to me. Eyes bright and shining.

“Ronan” He said my name like it was something fragile, he smiled “Oh Ronan, I’m so sorry you have to find out this way, there just isn’t time to explain”. He raises his hand to silence me as I open my mouth to beg an answer from him. “Ronan please, please remember the good. Remember to dream me the world” and the he smiled. He really smiled and I saw the wild and free Gansey.

He pulls Blue away from him so he can look at her. His hand cup her chin, tilting her face towards his.

“I’m gonna have to beg just one off you Jane” his voice was small and sad but he added a chuckle at the end as if he had said a joke.

Blue laughed a little too before she whispered “Gansey please don’t do this”. 

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. Quietly he whispered “Kiss me Blue, I’m ready”.

I watch them silently a Gansey slides his hands to cup her face and she winds her arms around his shoulders, and then they kiss. It was a short but deep kiss. The kind of kiss that meant goodbye. What was going on?

At first nothing happened, they just stared at each other. Then Gansey smiled and crumpled against Blue. She didn’t say anything as she lowered him to the ground. Didn’t say anything when I rushed over to kneel beside Gansey. She just sat there as I begin to pump Gansey’s chest.

I don’t know how much time as passed before Blue places her hand over mine, stopping them over Gansey’s still heart.

“I don’t understand” I whisper to her. Tears break free and fall down my chees as everything crashes down. Gansey my saviour. Gansey my brother. Gansey my King, was dead.  
My body doesn’t feel like my own as I lay my had against his chest, wrap my arms around his cooling body and close my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watch Ronan cover Gansey with his body and stop moving. Overhead, a small dark figure falls from the sky, her body landing in the grass in front of me. Chainsaw. She was nothing without her dreamer. Just like Ronan was nothing without his friend. Gansey wouldn’t be here this time to wake them up.

Blue was on her knees beside me shaking uncontrollably, just staring at Gansey. I sink to the ground and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Noah does the same but she flinches away from his touch. Then she takes his hand in hers and presses two fingers to his wrist. Her voice sounds ragged and astonished.

“Noah you’re……warm! Noah you’re alive!” Then they both look to Gansey, realizing how this happened. Noah cries into Blue’s neck.

Ganseys words ring thorough my mind “I know it, because I know you”.

I am knowable.


End file.
